Evanescence
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: Ginny's been alone for over seventy years. She's been living aimlessly. She wasn't sure what she was expected to do with all the extra time she's been given. All she knew was that she had to lay low. She's been invisible for so long. What was she supposed to do when she was found? Slight AU.
1. Prologue

_"I gave her a broken watch, to symbolize that my love for her is forever and timeless. And as an excuse to why I'm always late." ― Jarod Kintz._

 _ **1943**_

 _This is the last entry I am going to make. I have to go away soon. Far, far away. If I stay, my baby girl will be taken away from me. I cannot let that happen. Everything I do and everything that I have done was to ensure that my baby girl would live to see another day._

 _My sweet Ginny… She's so sickly. She's been sick ever since the day she's been born. Just like her mother. Ginny was a fighter but I am afraid that there isn't much fight left in her. Her eyes aren't as bright as before and her movements have become slower. There are days when I think she would not wake up from her sleep and I am sure that there are times when she can no longer remember who I am._

 _Her condition has not always been like this. It had only gotten worse in the following days after Bucky's, and later Steve's, departure. My baby girl loved those boys dearly and with them gone, I am afraid that she has lost her drive to wake up in the morning. It does not help that these boys have gone to war and Ginny can only wait to see if they will come back or not._

 _I cannot let my baby girl go._

 _I can't. She's so young. There's still so much of the world she has yet to see. I do not want her to live and die while the world is at war. I need her to see better days._

 _That's why I have to leave._

 _The doctor said that Ginny does not have long to live. "She only has three months," he told me as he packed his things, "I'm sorry."_

 _I was not going to let my baby girl go without a fight. I've developed a serum that I hope would keep her alive for at least another year. It's not long but it's all I can give to her._

 _I just wanted more time with her but it seems that I cannot afford to be in her life any longer if I want her to live. It's a paradox._

 _If I stay with her, they'll find me and then they'll find out what I did to her._

 _I have to leave._

 _This is my last entry._

 ** _-M.A._**

Bucky looked up from the battered up journal and turned his attention towards Ginny. She was sleeping in her bed, curled up and lightly snoring. She wasn't as frail as he remembered, her cheeks weren't as hollow as they used to be and the dark circles under her eyes have gone away. She was still small though. Seventy years have gone by and she hasn't grown an inch.

He put the journal down and sat on the bed. Ginny shifted when the mattress moved from his weight. Bucky brushed her blonde hair away from her face and his eyes immediately darted towards a silver strand.

She was only supposed to live an extra year.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hi :) This is my first attempt at writing a Marvel fanfiction so I hope it goes well. I'm planning on referencing events from previous movies (i.e. Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America and the Winter Soldier, The Avengers, etc.) but I'll pretty much be coming up with my own plot so I really hope I can execute my idea well and that you all would enjoy my fic!_

 _Please leave a comment/review. If you have any suggestion, please let me know!_

 _PS. I'm sorry for any typos and/or grammatical mistakes! :(_

 _I only own what I own._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 _"_ _Promise me you'll come back, okay?" Ginny said weakly, her nose red and eyes watery from her unshed tears. Bucky was leaving for England today and Ginny held onto him for as long as she could. If it were possible, she'd keep him by her side until his ride left without him and he'd have no choice but to stay. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. Bucky wouldn't let her._

 _"_ _I promise, Gin," Bucky said, smoothing out her long blonde hair. It was slightly damp from sweat (Ginny was still recovering from a fever yet she forced herself out of bed to say goodbye) but he didn't mind. "I'll win the war as soon as possible."_

 _"_ _I'll hold you to that." Ginny smiled sadly, looking up to memorize every detail of Bucky's face from his blue eyes and strong jaw to his cleft chin and smile. She was going to miss him so much. "I wish I had more time with you," she chocked, unable to hold back her tears any longer._

 _"_ _Hey, doll, there's no need for that," Bucky chuckled, wiping Ginny's tears away. He had wanted more time with his favorite girl as well. He wanted her to join Steve and him last night at the Stark Expo but her fever had kept her bedridden. "Come on, I have to go in a minute. Show me a nice, big smile. I'd like to remember it while I'm away."_

 _Ginny shook her head and steadied her breathing before looking back at Bucky. She spread her lips as wide as she could and let out a laugh when her cheeks started hurt. Bucky laughed as well and gave her one last hug before leaving._

* * *

There were about seven more boxes that needed unpacking but Ginny couldn't bring herself to finish the task. She had moved into her new apartment in Washington, DC last week and until now she hasn't fully settled in. The boxes were filled with old photo albums and memorabilia that she had collected over the years. Ginny did not see the need to bring them out just yet.

She checked the time on her watch and looked outside her window. It was 4:30 in the morning. The sun wouldn't rise in another hour or two. It was the perfect time to go out for a jog. Ginny headed to her room to get dressed in her workout gear.

Ginny ran out of her building at exactly 5:00 in the morning. She had not anticipated her sweats and sports bras to be in one of the unopened boxes. It took a while to find them but once she did, she quickly put them on and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

 _Left, right, left, right. Breathe in, out, in, out._ Ginny mentally chanted as she began her jog. She could already feel sweat on her forehead and her heart pumping from the activity. _This is going to be a good day._

* * *

 _I'm going to die. This is it. This is how I go._ Ginny thought to herself as she lied down on the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky. She was sure she'd been on the ground for at least an hour but she couldn't find the strength to stand back up again.

It's been about two years since Ginny's been to gym and a year since she's gone for a jog. She thought that she could handle it but after twenty minutes, Ginny was sure that she was going to cough out a lung. She would have stopped jogging much earlier but when she saw two men heading down her path (one seemed to have super speed) she felt the urge to keep up. She failed.

 _I knew I was not meant to live forever. I really should have written my will when I had the chance…_

"Do you need help?"

Ginny turned her head to see a handsome African American man looking down at her, a friendly smile on his face. She recognized him as one of the men jogging from this morning. He had his hands on his hips and was catching his breath.

"Do you happen to have an extra lung I could borrow?" Ginny asked, forcing her words out. She _really_ needed to get back into shape.

"I know how you feel. I've been there before," the man chuckled and held out his hand for her to take. Ginny reached out and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He had done it quickly and with ease.

"Your friend's not back yet?" Ginny observed.

"I'm pretty sure he's trying finish running twenty miles in under thirty minutes."

"What?" Ginny knitted her brows together. "Is that even possible?"

The man shook his head with a grin. Ginny didn't know what he meant by that action but she decided to let her question go. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 7:00. It was about time to get breakfast and look for a job.

 _I wonder what I should do this time._ Ginny mused, looking out to watch the early risers in DC move about. _I could try applying at a bakery. I've gotten better at making cookies…. Maybe a library? Peace and quiet would do me good…_

"You look very familiar," the man said, bringing Ginny out of her thoughts. She turned her attention back to him and looked him over. Slowly, the gears in her head began to turn and she tried not to show recognition on her face.

"I can't say I've seen you before today," Ginny said sheepishly, hoping that the man would believe her.

The man pursed his lips in thought. "Ms. Rogers…" he mumbled, his brows furrowing the more he looked at Ginny. "Ms. Stacey Rogers. My 5th grade History teacher."

"Are you implying that I look old enough to have taught you when you were eleven?" Ginny tried to act offended but she couldn't help but let a smile play on your lips.

"No! Of course not!" The man said quickly. "I just thought you look a lot like her, you know? She had long blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a mole…at the corner…of her eye."

Ginny froze when she saw that the man's gaze was focused on the mole she had under her right eye.

"I seem to have a doppelgänger walking around. I never thought that was possible," Ginny let out an uneasy laugh. "I'd hate to cut this conversation short but I should really head back home. It was nice meeting you…?"

"Sam. Sam Wilson," the man introduced himself.

"Sam." Ginny repeated, smiling. "I'll be seeing you around. Maybe next time I can keep up with you and your friend."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _So... here's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I'm sure you noticed familiar events from Captain America: The Winter Soldier :)_

 _Sorry for the slow start in this story. I hope to have the pace pick up soon._

 _Don't forget to leave a review/comment! I really appreciate them._

 _Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors in this chapter..._

 _I only own what I own._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bucky was not exactly sure how long he'd been sitting in his room, alone, glaring holes into his wall. He knew he was awake long before Steve left to go on his morning run with Sam (Bucky had declined the offer to join them) but he had no clue how much time had passed since the Captain had walked out the front door. Time didn't matter though. Bucky was sure that the images from his nightmare would still be clear as day by the time Steve turns in for the night.

The soldier squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to steady his breathing. He needed to calm down. Minutes passed but Bucky was still tense. He couldn't get the images out of his mind.

There was a girl. She was small. Weak. He could break her into two within seconds of laying his hands on her. She looked at him with large, gentle eyes. Her smile was kind yet sad.

Why was she sad?

Steve was in his nightmare, too. He was also small. He was nursing a black eye but that didn't stop him from hovering over the girl, checking if she was comfortable in her bed.

"Are you tucked in alright? The blankets aren't too snug?" Steve asked her. "Do you want me to rearrange the pillows?"

The girl turned her attention to Steve when he spoke to her. She shook her head and laughed, telling him he needn't fuss so much. She immediately started coughing after and Steve was quick to fetch a glass of water for her. The girl looked over to Bucky then. Bucky felt drawn to her, he wanted to be by her side but he couldn't move.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" She asked him. "Don't be a stranger, Bucky."

Bucky opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He heard Sam going on about how sure he was that he had just spoken to his grade school teacher this morning. Steve didn't understand why Sam was so bothered by this.

* * *

"You don't understand, Cap." Sam started, folding his arms across his chest. He leant against the kitchen wall and watched as Steve opened the refrigerator to check what he could make for breakfast. "Ms. Rogers should be in her late forties or something by now. This girl looked like she was fresh out of college!"

"Maybe she's her kid?" Steve suggested, taking out eggs and milk. "Cousin, maybe?"

"Somehow, I doubt it," Sam admitted. "Could she be a clone?"

"Why would someone feel the need to clone your history teacher?" Steve asked as he brought out a bowl and whisk. He asked Sam if he could fry some bacon and put bread into the toaster.

Sam went to work, his thoughts still on the girl her met this morning.

* * *

Bucky walked out of his room a few minutes after Steve knocked and said that breakfast was ready. He entered the kitchen just as Steve handed Sam his laptop. The solder sat in his seat and curiously watched Sam log into his Facebook account.

"Is that really necessary?" Steve asked as Sam started to scroll through his photos.

Sam didn't answer. He had stopped scrolling and clicked on the photograph he was looking for. He turned the laptop to face both Steve and Bucky. It was his fifth grade class photo. It looked like the class was on a field trip. They were standing in front of a museum.

Steve scanned the photo, ignoring the urge to point out the eleven year old Sam, until his eyes landed on the teacher.

"Ginny?" Bucky whispered, drawing Steve and Sam's attention towards him.

* * *

Ginny finished unpacking the last of her boxes, tossing the cardboard to the corner of her living room, and slipped into her bathroom to take a shower. According to her watch, it was 3:45 in the afternoon. She was long over due for a shower and lunch. Breakfast, too, now that she thought about it. The moment she walked back into her apartment, she went straight to looking for her old photo albums.

Sam Wilson. She should have known she was going to be recognized. After all, she didn't exactly change up her appearance with every new identity.

She had tried black and brown hair once. Red, too, but she couldn't bear to look in the mirror and be reminded of a certain witch from a book franchise. Ginny loved her long, blonde hair. She should have cut it. She should have started wearing colored contacts.

Ginny shouldn't look like Stacey Rogers.

"I'm going to have to move," Ginny said to herself, allowing the cold water the stream down her back, her hands dropping to her side. She held her head down so that her shampoo wouldn't fall to her eyes. "I used to be the Falcon's History teacher." She went back to scrubbing her hair. "He's going to tell Steve and before I know it S.H.I.E.L.D's going to break down my door and take me into questioning."

Ginny had to play smart. If she moved out, thing could go either one of two ways.

1) No one would care. Her neighbors would probably be curious seeing as she had _just_ moved in but they would forget her in a matter of days.

Or

2) Sam would realize that she _was_ his teacher and he'd want to find out why she still looked the same even after twenty plus years.

Ginny was sure he wouldn't believe that maintaining a good diet and exercise kept her young.

"What am I doing…?" Ginny asked herself. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. "I was supposed to die back in 1943…"

Ginny was no idiot.

She knew her fate when her days outside her bedroom began to dwindle to the single digits. She remembered sleepless nights, coughing into her sheets, trying to keep quiet so that she wouldn't wake her father. She remembered the sad look her father gave her whenever he checked her temperature and told her that she had to stay home for another day. She remembered Steve and Bucky's frequent visits before they were shipped off to join the war.

She remembered the doctor telling her father she only had three months left.

Ginny looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror.

It's been over seventy years since she'd woken up to find out her father had left her. It's been over seventy years yet the girl staring back at her didn't look a day over twenty-three. It's been over seventy years since Ginny had last seen Steve and Bucky in person.

"I should have dyed my hair," Ginny muttered, walking out of her bathroom.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _So here's chapter 2 of_ Timeless _! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We finally see Bucky! Yey!_

 _It has come to my attention that maybe you guys are confused to how old Ginny really is? Well, as it was said in this chapter, she's about twenty-three years old :) Quite young. This was the age that her father injected her with a serum that was_ supposed _to have kept her alive for only another year._

 _Also, "Stacey Rogers" is one of Ginny's aliases. If you've watched "Age of Adeline" starring Blake Lively, you would get why Ginny had to think up a new identity for herself :) I hope this clears up any confusion!_

 _Not much is happening yet but I promise that more exciting things are in store for this fic!_

 _Anyway, please don't forget to leave a comment/review! I love reading them :) Thanks also for those who added this fic to their favorite and follow list!_

 _Sorry for any typos or grammatical error that this chapter may have._

 _I only own what I own :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Whenever Captain America had a lot of thing on his mind, he either went for a run, worked out in the gym, or drew.

Today, Steve picked up his sketchpad and pencil and sat down at his desk.

Steve could not get his mind off of the woman in Sam's fifth grade class photo. He had wanted to believe that Sam was imagining things when he said that the girl he met was his teacher. Steve figured that it was just a coincidence that she looked the same as "Ms. Stacey Rogers." After all, like Sam said, his teacher should have been in her forties by now. Steve had heard about people meeting their doppelgangers. He had seen and read articles about them on the Internet during the times he would try to keep up with the 21st century's events.

Steve should have known better.

He had once been an asthmatic, "little guy" who got into fights in alleyways but after joining the army, he was transformed into a super soldier with the aid of a German scientist. He had fought in the war and had accidentally placed himself into suspended animation for over seventy years after defeating a man who had "left humanity" behind. He flew in a hovercraft and fought aliens. He had a team that consisted of a man in a metal suit, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, a god, and a man who could transform into a green monster.

When he thought things could not get any stranger, his best friend (who he had watched fall to his death back in the forties) walked into his life and tried to kill him. They were back on good terms now, but that doesn't change the fact that it was getting harder for Steve to doubt the impossible after all the things that had happened in his life.

It should not have been hard for Steve to believe that Sam's teacher did not age a day over twenty years.

It should not be hard to believe that Sam's teacher could be Ginny Abbott, Steve and Bucky's childhood friend.

But it was.

Steve had not realized how tightly he was gripping his pencil until it snapped into two. He looked down at his sketchpad and brushed away the wooden splinters. On the paper was a sketch of Ginny. The Ginny he remembered. He had drawn her in a position he had often seen her in – tucked in bed and gazing out her window.

"She didn't leave her room much, did she?" Bucky asked over Steve's shoulder.

"No, but she wanted to." Steve sighed, turning to look at the soldier. He had gotten used to Bucky walking noiselessly around the apartment. After the first couple of days living together, Steve no longer jumped when Bucky snuck up on him.

"Do you think Sam really saw her, Buck?"

Bucky did not answer.

* * *

"Buchanan!"

Ginny jumped in surprise and nearly spilled the tray of water she was carrying onto the customers she was serving. Her eyes widened with panic and she quickly placed the glasses onto the table before apologizing to the family. Nothing had spilled but her reaction had startled them.

After she was sure that the family did not need anything from her, Ginny tucked the tray under her arm and briskly walked towards the person who called her.

It was her boss, Rylan Wilmer.

Mr. Wilmer, as Ginny was instructed to call him, did not look like an intimidating man with his slender build and neatly styled hair. In fact, Ginny thought that if she had seen him outside the restaurant, she would have guessed that he was fresh out of college and was off to take on the world. His appearance gave off that kind of vibe.

But Mr. Wilmer was much older than Ginny assumed. He did not disclose his age but, according to Ginny's co-workers, he has been working for the restaurant for more than a decade. He knew the layout like the back of his hands and would immediately notice if a chair was out of place upon opening. Mr. Wilmer knew the recipe for every dish on the menu and would fire the chef on the spot if the food were not up to his standards. Mr. Wilmer was not afraid of losing employees.

Ginny was afraid of Mr. Wilmer. Like most people, Mr. Wilmer towered over Ginny's short frame and the smile he had plastered on his face was starting to look cynical rather than welcoming. He did not need to do much for Ginny to feel inferior to him.

When Ginny was near, Mr. Wilmer gestured for her to follow him to the back of the kitchen. The blonde timidly walked behind him, careful to avoid waiters and waitresses dashing to deliver orders.

"What did I say about bringing your problems to work, Ms. Buchanan?" Mr. Wilmer asked, his smile gone.

"Sir?"

"I only ask three things from my waiters and waitresses, Ms. Buchanan, can you name what they are?"

Ginny felt like a child with how Mr. Wilmer was talking to her but nevertheless answered. "One is fast hands and feet, two is good food recommendations and three – "

"Three is a friendly demeanor," Mr. Wilmer interrupted. "That of which you are lacking."

Ginny's brows rose in shock and she opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Wilmer stopped her.

"Ms. Buchanan, I know this may not be your dream job but while you are on duty I expect you to act like this is the best goddamn job in the world. I expect you to smile and interact with the customers, am I clear?"

"I understand, Mr. Wilmer," Ginny replied. "But I'm confused. Haven't I been doing that?"

"If you have, would I have called you back here to remind you when there are customers outside, waiting for their orders to be taken and their food to be given?" Mr. Wilmer did not wait for an answer. "Ms. Buchanan, ever since you've started working here, you've been walking around the restaurant in a daze. It's not good for the establishment if the staff acts like robots. It's either you push whatever it is you're thinking about to the very back of your mind you're fired."

Ginny gulped and watched Mr. Wilmer turn his back to her. He was just about to leave before he called Ginny's attention once more.

"There is a gentleman in table seven who's ready to order. He specifically asked you to serve him."

Ginny panicked.

"Remember rule three, Ms. Buchanan!"

* * *

Ginny did not rush to the customer waiting for her. She took her sweet time making her way through and out of the kitchen. She ignored the pitying looks the chefs were giving her. They knew that Mr. Wilmer was harsh and they did not wish his bad side on anyone. Ginny did not mind though. She actually was not sure if being fired was such a bad idea. She only applied for the job because it was something she has never done before.

Ginny was confident that there were more jobs out there that she has yet to tackle, but the thought of having another job interview made the blonde pick up her pace. She walked over to table seven and made sure to plaster a smile on her face.

Despite what Mr. Wilmer had said, Ginny did not mean to go about her job halfheartedly. She did not even realize that she had allowed her feelings to show. Ginny could not help it. Ever since her encounter with Sam, she has been troubled with thoughts that even she knew were not at all problematic.

When Ginny found out that she was going to be indefinitely in her twenties, she made it a point to stay out of trouble. She knew that if she drew attention to herself, it could bring her harm and because of that, Ginny had gotten used to hiding.

After every job, home, and identity, Ginny disappeared and moved on to her next thoroughly planned life. She would lose contact with every person she met in her previous lives just so that she could not be connected with anybody. Ginny had gotten used to being on her own.

Things had always been this way since the forties and Ginny had lived through several decades with no problems whatsoever. That is, until Sam Wilson recognized her.

"Good Afternoon! My name is Ginny and I'll be your server for today!" Ginny cheerily said as she dug into her pockets and brought out a notepad and a pen. "I'm so sorry for the wait. Are you ready to order?" She clicked her pen and pressed the tip to the paper, ready to jot down whatever it was the customer wanted.

"It's no problem."

Ginny looked up and her smile faltered. Mr. Wilmer had said the customer specifically asked for her to serve him. She panicked because she had assumed that some sort of creep was the one who requested her but seated at table number seven were none other than Captain America and the Falcon.

"Everything on the menu looks good, Gin," Steve said casually, putting his menu down while Sam continued to leaf through his. "What would you recommend?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Wow. Where have I been? I'm so sorry for my absence. I really have no other explanation besides inspiration for this chapter only hitting me TODAY._

 _Haha... anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one :)_

 _Don't forget to leave a comment/review! I'd like to know what you think :) Lots of love to those who favorited/followed this fic and spent time to read this story :) I really appreciate it._

 _Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors that this chapter might have..._

 _I only own what I own!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

 _Three cheers for unexpected fanfiction title change!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 _The room was dimly lit and he could not make out the machines and equipment around him. The doctors had left him alone hours ago but even when they were there, he did not understand what was going on, where he was. They would only flash a bright light on him as they got to work, the light blinding him. The doctors did not listen to his questions and shouts of pain when they were operating on him. They simply did their job, not caring in the least whether or not the anesthesia had worn off (and it did every time)._

 _He was weak. His head was spinning and his body was exhausted but that did not stop him. He struggled against the straps holding him down, wriggling as much as he physically could in an attempt to break free. He grunted in frustration, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done in a panic. He would never admit it, but he was scared._

 _Someone was coming. He could hear heavy footsteps and something being wheeled coming his way. He could also hear someone's heavy breathing. It sounded like a wheeze._

 _He did not understand how it was possible he could hear someone breathing from the other side of this room, but he could._

 _The doors opened and the doctors were back. They brought men covered from head to toe in armor with guns strapped to their backs. One of them was pushing a large metal box. He took note that it was their footsteps and the box that he was hearing._

 _The doctors were dressed differently today. They had goggles over their eyes and some sort of futuristic helmet over their heads. He had never seen that kind of equipment before and if he had seen them at any other time, he would have thought it looked cool but now, now was not the time and place._

 _"_ _Where am I?" He had asked them, like many times before._

 _"_ _Lie down, Sergeant." The doctor closest to him ordered._

 _"_ _WHERE AM I?" He demanded, pushing against his straps once more. The table he was on jerked from his sudden burst of strength. "What have you done to me?" Images of syringes and vials and his arm being sawn off flashed before his eyes. He jerked against the straps again. "TELL ME."_

 _One of the armored men stepped forward and clubbed his head, causing him to black out._

 _When he regained consciousness he found out that he was no longer lying down. The surface he was on now stood vertically and he soon realized that this position was more uncomfortable than the last. The doctors stood on either side of him and the armored men wheeled the box to stand in front of him._

 _"_ _Just place her there," the doctor to his right instructed. "Perfect."_

 _He could not find his voice to speak; his mind was throbbing from the hit. He could only watch as the men did as the doctor said and opened it to reveal someone strapped onto a metal board inside. The person was a young girl with a shaved head, purple veins dancing all over her crown, and she was nothing but bruised skin and bones._

 _"_ _Wipe him," the doctor to his left ordered the girl. "Lift her goddamn head!" He barked when she did not respond._

 _A heavy metal hand grabbed hold of the girl's head and roughly pulled it back until it hit the metal board behind it. The girl gasped from the force and now that he could get a good look at her face, he was shocked to see that the girl's eyes were pitch black._

 _"_ _You heard the doctor," the armored man said, voice muffled behind his helmet. "Wipe him."_

 _"_ _Please…" she begged, voice rough like sandpaper. "No more… no more…"_

 _The second armored man did not have patience for her begging and brought something out of his pocket. He strapped it onto the girl's head, forcing it to stay upright. The girl was sobbing._

 _He could not believe that they had someone like her in their clutches and he knew that somehow she was like him. A prisoner._

 _She was forced to look him in the eye and that only contributed to shaking her up even more. She grew hysterical._

 _"_ _I do not have time for this," the doctor to his right seethed._

 _The armored men nodded their heads. The one who strapped the device onto the girl pressed something on his wrist and before he knew it, the girl began to scream. He tried to look away but the doctors forced him to retain eye contact with the girl._

 _He was not sure what was happening but seconds into looking into her pitch black eyes, he found images of a skinny boy in an alley way and a small girl tucked in bed playing in his mind before disappearing completely._

* * *

Ginny pursed her lips as she slowly took her purse out of her locker in the employee's area. She dazedly took her hair out of the tight ponytail she was meant to keep it in and quietly took off her apron as well. She knew that Steve and Sam were waiting for her outside the restaurant. Steve had personally told her that they would wait for her shift to end.

Ginny did not know what to do. One of her childhood best friends had reentered her life yet she was in no rush to see him again. She figured that Steve would probably welcome anyone from his past with open arms (anyone who was not HYDRA, that is) but Ginny was not so sure she was ready to welcome Steve.

"Take it easy, Gin," she whispered to herself, leaning her forehead against her locker. "It's just Steve…Good ol' Steve."

"Steve?"

Ginny turned her attention to see Stella, a fellow waitress. It looked like it was time for her break and Ginny watched a wide grin form on Stella's ruby red lips.

"You don't mean Steve _Rogers,_ do you?

Ginny knitted her brows together and kept her lips shut. She knew that Stella knew that Captain America and the Falcon had been in their restaurant. Everyone in the building kept glancing at their table, debating whether or not it was proper to go up to them and ask for an autograph or a photo. Steve and Sam could not hide their identity even if they tried. They had both been on the news enough times to be singled out wherever they went.

"I _knew_ it!" Stella squealed, practically dancing in her place. "Wait till my roommates hear that I was in the same room as Captain America!"

"They'd be so jealous." Ginny said weakly, her lack of enthusiasm going unnoticed by the starry eyed girl in front of her. She looked like she was still in college – younger, even. She was probably working for the summer.

"Right?" Stella giggled. "Are you meeting up with him?" She asked in a hushed tone as if it were crucial that nobody knew that Ginny was seeing Captain America after her shift.

Ginny looked away from Stella and busied herself with moving her things around in her bag. She had agreed to see Steve and Sam after her shift. She could not find it in her heart to turn Captain America down on his request. The gentle look in his eyes when he told her that she did not need to see them again if she did not want to brought her back to a time when he was taking care of her when she was sick.

 _"_ _You don't need to force yourself to go out with us, Gin."_

"Maybe…" Ginny sighed.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? Captain America has taken an interest in you, girl! Take the chance!" Stella forcefully placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Can you imagine what it would be like to have Captain America as your boyfriend?"

Ginny could not help but blush at Stella's question. It was embarrassing to think that her coworker thought Steve was waiting for her for that reason. Stella misread Ginny's reaction as she immediately began to dance in her place once more.

"See? I knew you were being silly!" Stella said, brushing off the nonexistent dirt on Ginny's shoulders. "It's a shame that you have to see him in your uniform… I can lend you my lipstick if you want?"

"It's fine, Stella," Ginny quickly said, stopping the girl from reaching into her locker. She could not believe that this girl actually made Ginny wish she left the restaurant quicker. "You shouldn't worry about me. You're on your break. Go eat."

"But –"

"I'll be going now," Ginny interrupted her. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Ginny paused and quickly turned back to Stella. "Oh… and Stella? Let's pretend that this conversation never happened, okay?"

Stella smiled. "What conversation?"

* * *

Bucky stood outside the restaurant, a few feet away from Steve and Sam who were waiting by the main entrance. He had opted out of joining them earlier in the restaurant, telling them that it would be better if two well-known heroes confronted the girl instead of two heroes and an ex-assassin who was _still_ trying to get the world to believe he was a good guy now.

Unbeknownst to Steve and Sam, Bucky was also uneasy with the thought that the waitress inside was the same one as the girl in Steve's sketchpad and Sam's grade school class photo.

Bucky was no stranger to the impossible and, like Steve, knew that there was a good chance that _their_ Ginny – Ginny Abbott – was alive and well and _young_ …but he still did not want to falsely hope that another person from his past had somehow made it into the future. What if she was not the Ginny they knew and they successfully freaked out a civilian who had just wanted to live a peaceful life in DC?

"Here she comes," Steve said, breaking Bucky's train of thought.

The Winter Solider looked up from the ground – how long had he been staring at his shoes? – and saw the waitress walk out, bag clutched to her chest and eyes wide and weary. Now that he was seeing her in person, Bucky could hear faint a voice at the back of his head telling him that he knew her. It was the same voice that told him he knew Steve.

 _"_ _Promise me you'll come back, okay?"_ Bucky heard her voice in his head, sending a shiver down his spine. _"What are you doing all the way over there? Don't be a stranger, Bucky."_

Bucky had to stop himself from taking a step towards her.

The waitress gave Steve and Sam a small, tentative smile when she saw them (Bucky noticed that Steve had a giddy air to him, the change in the demeanor going unnoticed by Sam) before turning her attention towards Bucky. He looked her in the eye and waited to see fear or uneasiness in them just like everyone else he has made prolonged eye contact with.

It worked.

Bucky was not sure why he felt what he did. He knew that this would happen. The waitress's eyes shifted to the ground when she saw Bucky and he felt something in him stir. He was anticipating the reaction yet somewhere, deep down inside, he had hoped that she would be different.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _And the childhood friends (and former student) are reunited once more! What will happen next? Stay turned for the next chapter!_

 _Don't forget to leave a comment/review! I love reading about what you guys think! Also, don't shy away from asking questions :)_

 _Thank all you so much for taking time to read my story. I really appreciate it!_

 _Sorry for any typos are grammatical errors that this chapter might have..._

 _I only own what I own!_


End file.
